Should've Knocked
by Anaira Akira
Summary: Yusuke goes to check on Kurama and finds him jerking himself off. What will Yusuke do about Kurama's...problem?


Yusuke knocked on the door to Kurama's house. It had been a week since he had heard from Kurama, and he had to admit, he was worried. He knocked again and waited. Finally, Shiori opened the door and smiled at him.

"Ah, Yusuke! May I help you?"

"Oh, is Suichi here?"

"Yes, he's up in his room Go on up." Shiori said, moving out of the way.

"Thank You." Yusuke said, walking in and heading up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he headed towards Kurama's room, stopping when he heard some strange noises. It sounded like...moaning?

Yusuke opened the door a crack and peeked inside, immediately blushing. Kurama was lying on his bed, with his pants pulled down to his thighs and his shirt lying on the floor next to the bed. Kurama had his fist clenched over his mouth and his eyes clenched mouth was open and he was panting and hand was stroking his length hard and fast and soon, he arched his back and released, screaming, cum dirtying the sheets and his chest.

"Ah! Y-Yusuke!"

Yusuke blushed a deeper red when he heard that

Kurama finally sat up and reached for his shirt, seeing Yusuke.

"Y-Yusuke! H-How long h-have you been t-there?"

"I-I just, I came up, a-and I opened the door, a-and then you were...ya know!"

Kurama blushed a bright red that would put his hair to shame, and reached for his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that. You can come back later for what you need."

"Why'd you scream my name?" Yusuke asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

Kurama blushed more and started stuttering.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking a-about."

Yusuke locked the door behind him and walked closer to the bed, realizing that Kurama still had his shirt off and his pants pulled down.

"Right as you came, you screamed my name. I heard you." Yusuke calmly replied.

Kurama looked up into Yusuke's eyes but quickly looked away. Yusuke reached down and grabbed Kurama's cock, to both of their surprise.

"Ah! Y-Yusuke, w-what are y-you doing?"

Yusuke lifted Kurama's chin with his hand and looked into the confused emeralds.

"I don't know." Yusuke replied.

Kurama reached out to remove Yusukes arm from his cock but Yusuke pushed Kurama onto the bed and grabbed one of his wrists.

"Yusuke! Stop, I can't!"

"Why not?" Yusuke asked, without thinking.

Kurama looked surprised for a minute before looking up at Yusuke with teary eyes.

"Because Yusuke, I-I love you, and you don't love me."

"Who ever said that? I know I didn't." Yusuke said, grabbing Kurama's other wrist and holding them both above his head.

Kurama looked up at Yusuke, shocked.

"B-But, what about Keiko?"

"Didn't you hear? She dumped me a couple of weeks ago 'cause she had an affair with some guy named Shiko and she claimed she was in love."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've fallen in love with someone else anyway."

Kurama felt crushed inside. He knew their was a chance that it was him that Yusuke loved, but it seemed impossible at that moment.

"Oh? W-Who?" Kurama asked, turning his head to the side to try to hide his soon to come tears.

"You."

Kurama couldn't stop the tears now. They flowed down his cheeks and made dark spots on his sheets. Yusuke loved him. Yusuke actually loved him. He was so happy that the tears of sadness were now tears of joy.

"Hey, I tell you I love you and you cry?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't help it."

Yusuke held both of Kurama's wrists with one hand and used the other to lift Kurama's chin, looking into the tear filled eyes.

"I love you Kurama."

"I love you too Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned down and kissed Kurama, Kurama instantly melting into the kiss. Yusuke slipped his toungue into Kurama's mouth and battled the pink beast inside for soon won and explored the inside of Kurama's mouth. Yusuke leaned back and looked into Kurama's lust filled eyes. Yusuke leaned down and began nippling, licking, and kissing his way down Kurama's body.

"Ah! Y-Yusuke! W-What about my m-mother?"

"She won't hear. I put a block around the room. If she opens the door, she'll see you studying and me sleeping."

Kurama was shocked. Yusuke knew how to do that? Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts when Yusuke bit down lightly on his right nipple.

"Ah~! Yusuke!" Kurama moaned.

Yusuke licked the nipple apologetically and nipped his way over to it's brother.

Kurama panted and moaned.

"Y-Yusuke, s-stop t-teasing me. P-Please!"

Yusuke licked the nipple one more time before nipping his way down to his stomach. He reached Kurama's belly button and dipped his toungue inside. Kurama moaned and spread his legs further. Yusuke reached down and pulled Kurama's pants down and off, throwing them somewhere across the room. Kurama's boxers had gotten caught in the pants and had come off too. Yusuke looked down at Kurama's naked body and stared in amazement. Kurama blushed and turned his head.

"Beautiful..."

Kurama turned slightly and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke looked Kurama in the eye before reaching down and kissing him. While Kurama was distracted by the kiss, Yusuke grabbed his cock.

"Ahh~! Y-Yusuke! P-Please, don't s-stop!"

Yusuke grinned and stroked Kurama's cock faster and harder. Kurama's eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open while he panted and moaned. While Kurama was distracted by the hand on his cock, Yusuke slipped a finger inside Kurama. When Kurama just moaned, Yusuke slipped another finger inside of him and started thrusting them in and out.

"Y-Yusuke, m-more, please."

Yusuke smirked and slipped a third finger inside and thrust it in with the others while still stroking Kurama's cock.

"Y-Yusuke. Y-Yusuke, please."

Finally, to Kurama's satisfaction, Yususke pulled his fingers out and took his clothes off. When he was finally naked, Yusuke reached for the lotion on the side table and slicked up his cock.

"Ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Y-Yes, just please, hurry."

Yusuke nodded and lined his cock up with Kurama's entrance. Yusuke slowly thrust into the tight heat that was Kurama.

"Ah! Y-Yusuke!"

Yusuke leaned down and kissed along Kurama's jawline.

"Shh, it's okay, just relax."

Kurama slowly relaxed and moaned at the feeling of Yusuke's cock inside of him. Yusuke started to move slowly and finally got a good rythm. Everytime Yusuke would thrust up, Kurama snapped his hips down.

"Y-Yusuke...I'm g-gonna cum."

"Cum with me." Yusuke whispered into Kurama's ear, licking the inside.

Kurama shivered and moaned when Yusuke hit his prostate again.

"H-Harder!"

Yusuke smirked at Kurama's plea and pounded into him faster and harder. Yusuke then leaned down and grabbed Kurama's cock and began stroking it in rythm to his thrusts.

"Ahh~! Y-Yusuke."

Yusuke kept pounding into Kurama until Kurama came screaming Yusuke's name.

"Y-Yusuke!"

Yusuke groaned when the hot cave surrounding his cock suddenly clenched and became impossibly tight. He thrust in twice more before coming inside Kurama. After his orgasm, Yusuke groaned and collapsed on top of Kurama, still inside him. Yusuke kissed Kurama's forehead before realizing he was asleep. Yusuke smiled faintly before letting the lure of sleep to pull him in.

2 Hours Later

Kurama woke up and blinked. _What's going on?_ Kurama thought. Kurama tried to move away from the warm body beside him when he realized that the person was definatly male. And definaltly had their cock still in his ass. Kurama almost moaned at the feeling of the cock inside of him, but he restrained himself. Kurama decided that he wanted to know he had slept with, so he quickly looked up, gasping as he caught sight of the raven haired teen beside him.

"Y-Yusuke?"

"Hm, what?"

Kurama looked up into Yusuke's concerned gems.

"W-What happened?"

Yusuke felt slightly bad for the red haired fox, so he pulled him to his chest and began the long explanation. By the end, Kurama was blushing a red that would put his hair to shame.

"T-That actually happened? I-It wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, it actually happened. I do love you Kurama." Yusuke said, kissing Kurama's forehead.

"I love you too." Kurama replied, snuggling into Yusuke's chest and quickly succumbing to sleep.

Yusuke kissed Kurama's forehead and smiled down at him.

"I love you Kurama."

With that, Yusuke pulled Kurama closer and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
